


Bloom

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	Bloom

出差到了Vegas，他们说要介绍个人给我认识。  
大概是看我可怜，平时不见我有什么取乐的方式，我不过是觉得他们也就是找女人罢了，又是个单身汉，不用掏腰包又能享乐，玩玩也无妨。  
我很少去夜店，这家店位置很隐蔽，在一条破旧的巷子里，不起眼的门头，门口倒下的红色警戒线表明之前有大批客人曾经在这里排队。  
已近午夜，街上空无一人，与门里醉生梦死的音乐和欢呼声如同两个世界。朋友推开门，一阵迷幻的灯光和烟雾像要把我吸进去，身边各色皮肤的人们呼喊声一浪高过一浪，远远的聚光灯下，有一座高台，高台上竖着一根细长的钢管，有一个人在扶着钢管跳舞，灯光从他的背后打过来，我看不清他的脸。与其说是跳舞，不如说在和那根钢管缠绵。  
朋友拽着我的胳膊，从人群中找出一条缝隙，勉强带我挤到了高台前，我才抬头看清楚那个人的身体和脸。  
那是一个男人的身体。  
与其说是男人，更像是男孩，男人的身体不会那么柔软。他两条胳膊攀着身边的钢管，金黄的头发在白光下舞动着，一件酒红色的宽大丝质衬衫挂在骨感的上半身，领口开着，露出胸前一大片雪白的肌肤，黑色皮裤包裹着线条结实的大腿，他的裤子有点紧，从我的位置能隐隐约约看到他双腿间的凸起，发亮的皮鞋随着轻巧的舞步踩在高台上。他表情迷醉的沉浸在音乐里，那是一张白净却妖艳的脸，他双手抓住钢管将它放在腿间扭动腰肢时享受的表情每次都引来观众疯狂的呼喊，钞票大把大把的被扔向高台，我开始明白为什么来这里的都是男人，任何女人跟台上的那个人比起来都黯然失色。他灿烂的一笑，向台下勾勾手指，一只手撑着头侧身躺在高台上，观众的情绪像要爆炸了，几乎疯狂的喊着他的名字，此时的我距离他只有一米，而这里的规矩是不能摸演员的身体。他转身趴在高台上，侧过脸望着我，我的心快要跳到了嗓子眼，他撅起屁股，膝盖顶地，做了两个wave，牵了牵嘴角朝我调皮的笑了笑，在我看来这便是引人犯罪的勾引，我感觉到自己的下体羞耻的立了起来，生平第一次对着一个男人硬了。我开始幻想今晚陪我的人会是他。  
音乐停止，他喘着气从高台上站起来，灯光打在他布满汗珠的脸上，闪闪发光。“今晚的表演就到这里了，谢谢大家。”他用流利的英语说着，朝台下鞠了一躬，台下爆发出男人们撕心裂肺的吼声，他开心的笑着，眼睛寻找着台下的人，目光扫到我旁边，向我朋友招了招手，随后看向了我，朝我笑了笑，转身消失在了舞台上。  
我的心咚咚的跳着，不敢问我的朋友，怕美梦就此打碎，他却转过头来对我说，“怎么样？好好享受，可别给我浪费了啊。”说完，也一转身消失在人群中，我还没反应过来，就走过来两个黑人，蒙上我的眼睛，拖着我就走。  
黑暗中不知道走了多久，只听得耳边嘈杂的声音渐渐消失。他们把我眼睛上的布扯下来的时候，我正站在一扇红木门前，两个黑人替我敲了敲门，留下一句 “Enjoy.”，就转身走了。  
我正纳闷，从门里传来一个清甜的声音。  
“等一下。”  
是他！  
我的心又开始狂跳不止，一股热流从脚爬到脸上，我想我的脸现在一定像个熟透的番茄。门开了，是刚才我在舞台上见到的那张脸，只是眼前的这张脸比刚才多了分纯净。  
他看见是我，抿嘴笑了笑，一把把我拉进屋，关上门，抓着手臂把我按在了墙上。他的脸离我那么近，身上好闻的气息一股股钻进我的鼻腔里，我以为他要吻我，谁知他凑近了看着我笑道：“脸怎么这么红？”，我看着他好看的眼睛说不出话来，“忘了自我介绍，我叫LAY。”，我点点头，“是第一次吗？”他问道，我故作高冷，没有回答他，他盯着我看了几秒，从鼻子里“噗嗤”笑了出来，他又靠近了一点，在我耳边轻轻说道：“是不是第一次都没关系，今晚我会让你爽到天上”，说完他笑着拉着我的手走到了床边。  
我被这句话酥得大脑一片空白，他看起来年纪很小，我在他面前倒像个毫无经验的年轻人，像是为了挽回颜面，我问了他的年龄。  
“我25岁。”他回答。我的脑子像要炸开了，面前竟是个比我小了将近十岁的男孩。  
他好像知道我在想什么，“哥哥....不要太紧张了。”他抬着好看的眼睛望着我，他是双眼皮，但眼角却天生往下耷拉着，抬头看着我的时候竟有点委屈巴巴的样子。“今晚就放松下来，别的都交给我，好不好？”  
“好。”  
我管不了那么多了，一把把他拉进怀里，吻上他的嘴唇。他软软的靠在我身上，细长的手臂环住我的脖颈，他吻得很有技巧，灵巧的舌头在我的口腔里四处游走，我咬住他的嘴唇舔舐着，他的嘴唇很软，比跟我在一起的任何一个女人都软。空气中弥漫着他身上的香味，我像久逢甘霖般渴求着，在他的口腔中索取着，从他嘴唇中渗出蜜来。他很配合我，嘴里发出无意识的“嗯....嗯”，我搂着他的身体，他很瘦，身子很薄，但身上每个部位都很结实，我的手伸进他的衣服里摸着他的皮肤，感受着他每块肌肉的形状，我双手握住他的腰，往上一滑，脱掉了他的上衣，他的身体白得发光，我才注意到他的脖子上戴着一条黑色的项链。我欣赏着眼前这具美丽的身体，好看的锁骨，肩窝，隆起的胸部，想着他今晚躺在我身下的样子，我埋下头含住了他的乳尖，他挺起胸发出一声满足的呻吟。我的舌头在那颗小点上打转，他舒服的用手在我的后背乱抓着，摸到我的衣角，拽着从我的后背上脱了下来。我抬起头，他眼神迷离的看着我，不知道什么时候我们两个的裤子也被他褪到了脚边，我踢开地上碍事的裤子，与他四目相对。两个人全身上下都只剩一条内裤，我又一次衔住他的嘴唇，他的手滑到我的两条腿中间，隔着内裤握住了我早已挺翘的阴茎。他的手指也很纤细，在那根粗大勃起的硬物上抚摸的样子有一番异样的美感。他抬头看着我的脸，温柔的笑着，弯下双腿跪在了我的腿中间，我看着他拽着我的内裤边，把那根东西释放出来，通红滚烫，青筋暴起，他张开小嘴朝着我的龟头吐了点黏液，双手握住那根东西上下撸动起来。他的肩膀随着发力前后摇晃着，肩上突出的骨头正对着我，更要命的是他做着这种事情，依旧眼神清澈的望着我，抿着嘴笑着，露出嘴边的酒窝。在这么下去，我要射在他的酒窝里了，我这么想着。  
“宝贝，宝贝....”我喃喃地说着，双手扶着他的脑袋，“我要射了....”。他突然停了下来，顺着我的囊袋开始往上舔，我被他的举动快要搞疯了，他小巧的舌头舔过柱头的沟壑，停留在头部的小孔上打了个转，把整根东西含了进去，一阵可怖的快感从下体蔓延到我的全身，我扶着他的头在他口中没撞两下，就尽数射在了那小小的口腔里。他站起身，用手背擦擦嘴角的津液，喉头一动，把精液全部咽了下去。我突然萌生了一股冲动，把他揽在怀里，他的脸颊微微发红，靠在我的肩上。  
“哥哥....还喜欢吗？”他小声问道。  
“喜欢，很喜欢。”我吻了吻他的头顶。  
“一晚上很长，哥哥等一下我。”我本以为这就是结束了，他离开我的肩膀走到床边，脱下了他的内裤。  
我终于看到了他的阴茎，前面的过程他娇媚得让我似乎忘掉了他也是个男孩。他的体毛被刮得很干净，由于皮肤过于白皙连柱身都是不同于常人的粉色，垂在腿间异常可爱。  
他爬上旁边的大床，双腿成跪姿，只有头和脖颈贴在床上，朝我撅起屁股，双手掰开了自己的臀瓣，将臀缝中间那朵小花暴露在我眼前。我被这香艳的一幕惊呆了，刹那间觉得即使不做爱，只是看着眼前的人自我取悦也满足了。他开始揉捏自己的臀瓣，纤细的手腕带动着指节分明的手指，柔软的臀肉被他捏的一颤一颤，从指缝中挤出来，沟壑中间那朵小花随着他手指的力道若隐若现。他用手撑起身子跪在床上，两瓣屁股被他揉得通红，他望着我指了指床头：“哥哥，能不能麻烦你，把那瓶东西递给我....”。床头的柜子上放着一瓶沉甸甸的膏体，我递到他手里，他扭开盖子，捻了一点在食指上，便抬起屁股，用食指在臀后穴口的周围按摩起来。我才仔细观察起他的手指，大概是为了方便扩张，他的指甲剪成了圆圆的月牙形。他弯着指节揉按着穴口，那里已经变得黏腻潮湿起来，他咬着下唇，慢慢将食指送了进去，小洞一点点吞食着他纤细的手指，他眉心微皱，嘴里发出微弱的呻吟。我早已经受不了，抓住他的手，一根手指插进了他温暖的小穴里，紧致的穴肉缠绵地包裹上我的指腹。他轻声啊啊着，双手撑在床上抱在头顶，我在那穴肉里轻轻搅动了几下，便插入了第二根手指，他扭动着身子打着颤，抬起头呻吟道：“哥哥....啊....哥哥....我准备好了....”。小穴里早已泥泞不堪，我扶着粗红肿胀的阴茎，在他的穴口处顶了顶，便把一整根慢慢地送了进去。他的身子随着我的力道往前挪动着，突然被填满的快感让他里面像要着火了一样，软肉紧紧吸着我的阴茎，我扶着他的腰，开始缓慢的抽送起来。他随着我抽送的节奏呻吟着，双手拉着我的屁股往他的臀瓣上撞，秀气的耳垂上挂着的耳环在脸旁一下下摇晃着。他很懂怎样做能勾起男人的情欲。我慢慢找到了他的敏感点，看着他满含情欲的小脸贴在床单上摩擦，我加快速度撞击着，交合处发出性器进出的水声，我第一次尝到男人身体的滋味，竟然这样美妙。  
我怕他的身子受不住，把节奏慢了下来，他撑起身子扭头看着我，张开两瓣肉红的嘴唇：“哥哥，你躺下....”。我从他的身子里撤出来，那朵紧致的小花还没有完全合上。我换了个姿势平躺在床上，大腿和小腿成了一个M形，这样他就可以坐在我的大腿上。他爬到我的身边，趴在我耳边说：“哥哥很大，我想这样会更舒服一点。”说完便起身跨坐在我身上，双腿分开，扶着我的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。正面的视觉冲击让我有了更强烈的快感，他胸前饱涨的乳房，小腹上平滑的肌肉和随着身体晃动的粉红色阴茎都成了春药。我扶着他的腰在我身上摩擦着，嘴里发出断断续续不成文的呻吟，他扬起白皙的脖颈，伸出通红的小舌头舔着嘴唇。腰肢灵巧的前后扭动着吞吐我的阴茎，如同一小时前在舞台上看见他的样子。他双手掰着自己的两片臀瓣，好像要更粗的东西肏进去一样。“不....不够....”他喃喃地说着，伸手摸着我的阴茎，跟着我的阴茎一起把食指也一起送了进去。“啊啊啊啊啊啊....”，他拔高了声音叫着，另一只手摸着小腹，那是我阴茎插入的地方。他的手指从小洞里带出一摊滑腻的液体，他眼神迷离的看了一眼，便送到嘴边伸出舌头舔舐着自己的手指，像口交一样。我受不了他这个浪荡的样子，一把抓住他的手把他拉向自己，紧紧抱住他的后背，含住他因为急促的呼吸而干涩的嘴唇吮吸着。他整个人被我搂在怀里，下体用力肏着，他在我口中呜呜咽咽的呻吟着，阴茎贴着我的小腹射出一股股滚烫的液体。“宝贝....我想射在里面....宝贝....”，我知道自己要招架不住了。他趴在我身上点了点头，我动了两下，捏着他的屁股射在了他里面。“哥哥....啊....哈....”，他的指甲抠着我的肩膀，整个人趴在我身上，“哥哥，好厉害啊....”。我保持着交合的姿势和他接吻，想让精液在他体内多留一会，好像这样他就能怀上我的孩子。他双手趴在我的胸前，抬头望着我，我恋恋不舍的把阴茎从他的小穴里撤出来，洞口汩汩的往外淌着白色液体，淌在我们俩的身上。  
我抱着他去浴室做清洁，他笑着看着我笨拙的在他的小穴里探着。  
“我自己来吧。”他说道，“去做你自己的事，我这里你该做的事都做完了。”  
我不禁想到，无数个夜晚他也是这样自己度过的吗？  
“告诉我，这样一个晚上，到底要多少钱？”我问他。“你的朋友对你很好。”他笑道，“别的你不需要知道”。他靠过来，握住我的手：“我很贵的，一般人玩不起，你放心。”他又笑了起来，像种魔力，永远知道我在想什么。  
我突然舍不得了，想当个英雄的心理开始作怪，想把他买下来，好好保护他，给他正常人的爱情。  
如果我有足够的钱，就让你只做我一个人的男孩。


End file.
